


Maybe We Are

by mandyrosask



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Poetry, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyrosask/pseuds/mandyrosask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twitter said there was interest in reading swan queen-inspired poetry, so here they are... Hope you enjoy :}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreamcatcher

**Dreamcatcher**

 

As I stood 

on your porch,

starry night of regrets

behind me, and fire

in your eyes; a flame

began to grow.

 

In the vast openness

of the night behind me,

our dreams collided -

clashed, like titans

battling for dominance

in search of the ever-elusive

happy ending.

 

They caught in your eyes

reached out to me in the

glint of your tears.

 

And as I stood

on your porch,

I knew - I gave up

on my dreams long ago

but you never give up on me.

 

So I hope that either you

or the night

might catch them

and find

they're not as distant

as the stars they hide in.


	2. This Love of Ours

**This Love of Ours**

 

Love, my love,

don't cry. As I stand

on the brink of eternity,

 

There's fire in your eyes

as I hide the truth inside.

Love, my love,

please don't give up on me.

 

We've always been like

match and powder - prone 

to catch on fire

for each other

(I've watched you burn)

 

Oh love, my love,

please don't forsake me.

You have questions, I know -

I have the answers you want

 

But in the powder keg

of our love,

some things are best

left unspoken.

 

Oh love, my love,

don't cry. In the vast ocean

of life, you are

the only light I'll ever need.

 

Oh love, my love 

please don't forsake me

as I did you.


	3. Welled Up

**Welled Up**

 

It's ice

amd fire

mixed up

in desire.

 

You beg me

to put words

to what I'm feeling

inside.

 

You know, I know,

th life isn't fair

but as we stand there,

swimming in the pools

of our love,

the world stops

for you

and me.

 

The water on your face

mingles with the sky's grief,

creates a heady cocktail

of love

and loss.

 

It's ice

and fire

and we're lost

in desire.


	4. Act of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies to the first person to shout out where some of these lines came from! ;)

**Act of Love**

 

the best of friends,

stronger together

than apart.

when that hatred

we started out with

has ended,

all we're left with

is an inundation 

of feelings,

making us as close

as we've been;

closer,

        closer,

                 closer...

                 a kiss

                 shared

                 between friends:

                 a soothing

                 of two distressed,

                 unsure souls.

                 Fall into me,

                 and I into you...

                 I saved you,

                 now you save me

                 daily.


	5. My Hope

**My Hope**

 

She was

Like sunlight 

After a rainy week,

Like the ray of light

That saves your soul,

Stops the darkness in its’ tracks,

And cracks.

 

She was a summer storm,

All fire and passion,

And so much faith in me.

When she smiled, the world stopped

to admire the pure beauty.

 

A young soul

that had seen too much wrong,

She never wavered in her conviction

‘I know you. I believe you’, even when

I deserved her hate and suspicion.

 

Like hope, she crested

But like a wave, she broke on the sandy

shores of too much darkness.

 

There was a time

When she was like sunlight,

A ray if light

breaking through the storm of my life.

 

Now she stands alone,

Outside,

In the darkness.

Broken and cold. And I’m

on the inside, surrounded by love.

 

My hope, she was

And now I must be hers,

Save her from the darkness

She fought so hard to save me from.


	6. Your Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Paige

**Your** **Star**

 

There’s a star in the sky

with your name on it;

but when the sun sets

on this chapter of our lives,

is it you and me

no more?

 

Hold me close,

hold me near,

as the end approaches

never fear.

we’ll find a way

to each other

again, my dear.

 

Time is running out

on our fairytale,

but no matter what,

never forget:

there’s a star in the sky

that shines for you —

for me —

for all that we could be,

and all we’ve seen

and all we’ve done.

 

There’s a star in the sky

with your name on it,

to light up the lonely nights

when we’re apart.

Hold that light

in your heart,

and know that, as long

as it shines on the world,

you and me

will be

forevermore.


	7. Seasons

It started with a knock on my door

on my birthday, years ago.

A boy took my hand and

brought me home

to you.

Then there was you and me,

my yellow deathtrap, our boy and a tree

filled with apples you’d give me

on a bright sunny morning,

your smile as wide as the tree

was old. We didn’t mix, we fought

and through it all, I thought

that you and me and our boy,

we could be some kind

of dysfunctional family.

In the end, it didn’t matter.

He fell, we cried. You were my target

but we both knew

there was blame to spare.

When he woke, I swore

I’d do better by him, by you, by us;

by our strange little family

we’d found in this life

and kept in the next.

 

It started (again) with a hat,

and some magic we never talked about.

It started with a different world, and

recycled shirts. It started with you,

saving my life in the woods, by the well,

and a shared smile of relief at life renewed.

It evolved with an apology and an invitation —

an olive branch extended

and gracefully accepted.

It ended (briefly) with your set-up,

and more family problems than it would take

to fill a novel. You, hurt and betrayed;

me, angry and confused.

When you disappeared, I didn’t notice

and my dear, forgive me, it took me

so long to act. We found you,

strapped to that chair

and my heart stopped. How to explain

the pain

the thought of you gone gave me.

But you smiled and hugged our boy

and offered yourself up to redeem

your sins.

Standing there, illuminated in the dark,

you left be breathless,

speechless.

You may not be strong enough

but maybe

we

are.

 

It evolved (again) with an island

and enough desperation

to fill us all. We saved our son

and then came home,

but our lives were not meant

for trivialities and quiet moments

(not yet, anyway). We cried,

I hugged you, on the day

we said goodbye

and we were sure it was for eternity.

It wasn’t, and I came back

for you, for me,

for our broken little family.

And we found, yet again,

we’re stronger together than apart. I smiled,

you believed; we found

a little peace

in our hectic lives. Your sister

was found, then lost again

and I ruined it all

again.

 

We continued on, back to the start,

the winter of our friendship/relationship.

I didn’t give up on you,

on us,

on our quite content family.

And you smiled and joked and the ice in your heart

slowly thawed again for me. So we sat

on that bench, doing shots

and discussing your happy ending,

and I ached and ached and ached,

staring at you, so hopeful, while I promised

to help you and our son

find a man who never deserved you;

why won’t you look at me like that?

But we worked, and grew

ever closer. We fought and smiled

and traded secrets for quiet lunches,

alone with our feelings and the kale.

We’ll beat fate, you promised; but we

found him anyway, and it didn’t matter in the end

that he’d cheated and left.

You loved him, you said,

so I left you to it, to him. I wonder now…

… but life doesn’t stop, and ours was never easy.

A new world, a new day,

and you’d nearly gone away

again. So I ran towards you,

left my life behind me, and flew

into the darkness after you. You came out;

I did not.

 

Now we stand,

on the brink of eternity,

the abyss stares back. We’ll never know

what could have been, not now.

You tried, my dear, I know you did,

to change what you could. You cried and begged

for me to face the truth of what I feel,

but how could I,

when it would ruin

all I’ve done for the past season;

ruin all my pain

at seeing you

with him again.

So I won’t be selfish, my dear,

not with you; I’ll let time wash over us

and care

for our nearly-whole, but forever broken family.


	8. Someday

Someday, maybe

you’ll look my way

and remember —

days in the sun,

a smile on our lips

and love in your eyes:

another day survived;

days in the rain,

tucked away from the world,

green forest all around us,

and grief in the air.

 

Someday maybe

we’ll look back 

with stories of life,

love, pain, jealousy and loss;

of happy lives lived in sadness —

dark and light clashing

in an eternal dance.

 

Someday maybe,

I won’t cry

thinking of your warm eyes

and your radiant smile,

now denied to me

forever.

 

’tis the folly of man,

to err and break

what once was pure

and whole.

 

Someday, maybe —

— but not today.

 


End file.
